gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion utilisateur:Sombraline
Bonjour Sombraline ! Bienvenue sur Wiki Glee France. Nous sommes heureux que vous participiez à Wiki Glee France et que vous ayez modifié la page Utilisateur:Sombraline. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser sur ma page de discussion ! -- Juntaru (discuter) mars 13, 2011 à 15:28 ---- Comme je suis un bon petit soldat j'ai effacé une grande partie des conversations parce que ma page faisait le double de la taille limite autorisée :D Deuxième grand ménage... et troisième... ---- NoN J'ai espéré jusqu'au bout mais non, ce n'est pas une blague :S C'est sur tout les sites de programme tv qui ne se sont jamais trompés ! Brochy juin 25, 2011 à 15:14 (UTC) Ca je sais pas, j'espère pas surtout. Déjà que l'épisode n'est pas terrible si le doublage français ne l'ait pas non plus ça va être à mourir d'ennui ! Ouep les dimanches ! Mais je sais pas à quelle heure (probablement dans la soirée) donc on doit savoir qui part le lundi dans la matinée :) Project J'ai vu ce sneak peek ... Ils se sont pas cassés le c** pour trouver une idée ! Par contre c'est de quels sneak peek que tu parles où on n'apercevrais pas certains candidats voir même la liste à un moment ? Quand on le fait en français c'est toujours moins classe x) Accueil Merci pour le lien ! Je suis d'accord. Je trouve que ton message est très bien :) Je pensais aussi pourquoi ne pas rajouter un mot pour "créer un compte" avec tout ses contributeurs anonymes je m'y perd x) Brochy juin 26, 2011 à 11:05 (UTC)PS : POur BTW : il ne sera pas diffusé le même soir que NoN. Des rumeurs disent que ça sera "Etre ou ne paraître" mais c'est pas sur. Dès que j'ai confirmation je modifie tout ;) M.A.J : Le seul problème c'est que je sais pas trop quoi mettre ^^ "Creer un compte, on vous confondra plus avec d'autres" ça le fait pas du tout x) Je l'aime bien :) J'espère que ça sera le définitif ! M.A.J 2 : Pour l'instant un seul site "sérieux" a dévoilé la grille des programmes et le titre c'est bien "Etre ou ne paraître" je vais quand même attendre que ça sort sur le site d'orage (probablement dans la soirée) et puis je renommerais tout :) Hop ! Je te pique ta phrase pour le faire ^^ Merci :) Magnifique anectode (la dernière ajoutée sur le site c'est bien ça ?) :) *lève les yeux au ciel aussi* Anectodes Au moins ça prouve que notre site commence à avoir des visiteurs ^^" Et puis pour ma part ça me fait rire (enfin en voyant certaines non) même si c'est pas vraiment des anectodes. Par moment je trouve que le titre "anectodes" ne colle pas au contenu. Faudrait trouver autre chose ^^ "Elle pense qu'il fait toujours beau aux Phillippines" sur la page de Rachel. Celle là c'est une de mes préférées a égalité avec celle de Sam et celle de Blaine "Il est plus petit que Kurt" (désolé si c'est toi ^^) M.A.J : J'ai vidé ma page de discussion (j'ai laissé Darren et ses lunettes ça me rappelle que je l'aime pas :P) elle faisait le double :S (65 au lieu de 32) la tienne ne doit pas être loin non plus Suite Avec les 61 commentaires ? :O Bah des fois c'est pas vraiment des anectodes mais on peut juste les caser là ^^ Genre le "Elle refoule encore son homosexualité et n'est pas prête à faire son coming out." de Santana c'est pas vraiment une anectode pour moi ^^ Pour moi une anectode c'est un "petit truc" pas très important, un détail soit amusant, soit qui décrit un peu la personne Brochy juin 26, 2011 à 20:00 (UTC) Photos M'en souviens déjà plus alors ^^ En parlant de photo, tu as remis ton ancienne ? (Ca doit faire 3 bonne semaine mais bon ^^) Tu en avais pas mis une autre de Chris ? Je suis d'accord avec toi ! Les américains n'ont rien à nous envier par contre ^^ Avatar Pour ça que je l'ai jamais changé :D Ah oui effectivement ! Je l'aime bien cette image ! M.A.J : Je déteste officiellement le doublage VF ! J'ai même réussi à m'ennuyer durant la scène Brittana dans Sexy :/ C'est juste un massacre ! Santana fait son discours on dirait limite d'une voix joyeuse --' La voix de Carl je te la passe, quand il dit à Emma qu'il va déménager un petit bout de temps on dirait qu'il lui parle du temps qu'il fait --' Brochy juin 26, 2011 à 21:33 (UTC) M.A.J 2 : Les titres des épisodes 19 et 20 sont sortis "Rumeurs" et "La Reine De La Promo" ils se sont pas foulés. Bon c'est partit pour tout modifier ! Ouais c'est sur. Celui de la saison 1 qui m'a "tué" c'est Home Sweet Home. Très poétique ! Le "S" ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? C'est vrai que leur page d'accueil n'est pas très joyeuse tout est coller ! Mettre une photo de tournage de la saison 2 ? En disant que la 3 arrive bientôt Carroussel J'ai abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée d'essayer de changer le carroussel : il beug souvent ! Oui une sur NYC serait pas mal :) j'ai refait un peu la relation Sam/Quinn c'était du trop répeter. Je compte la développer après avoir remis partout les titres VF --' Problème Poblème sur Glle Project il y'a un "Tu es une grosse **** ok?" qui a effacé les spoilers. Je voulais révouqer mais tu as fais une modif :/ Trop de Blaine tue le Blaine x) J'ADOREUH :) en plus on voit bien que c'est un truc de tournage ! Je vais changer ça M.A.J : D'après les couples qui devront s'embrasser (probablement dans Pairability, ép. 5), Emily et McKynleigh devraient être éliminées dans les épisodes 3 et 4. *Dans la liste qui est sur le point d'être affichée dans le premier épisode on peut lire tous les noms sauf : Bryce, Ellis, Emily et McKynleigh, et le candidat "Not called back" est Matheus. Euh ... Ok ^^ C'est pas mon point de vue :) Effectivement ^^ Merci :) Salut Sombraline!!!! Alors que penses tu de ma présentation??? Soap star J'ia essayé de te retrouver un nouveau lien mais rien à faire ! Toute vidéo a été supprimé C'était sur megavideo Sinon j'ai vu que Mike et Will la partie 2eme saison était un peu vide. Demain je m'y attaque et ferais le tour des perso pour voir ce qu'il manque (heureusement qu'il reste 3 mois avant que ça reprenne !) Bug Ouais d'ailleur sil y'avait un truc comme quoi on était admin et qu'on pouvait donc tester la nouvelle version du Wikia. Si je suis entièrement d'accord ! Un acteur joue le rôle de son personnage, il n'est pas le-dit personnage. Et beaucoup de gens ont des fois du mal à discerner les deux. (Je crois que chez les anglais ils avaient coller la catégories personnages aux acteurs --') Bah Soap a eu un énorme bug. Toutes les minutes son "compte" faisait une modif sur la page de Cory, ensuite des catégories s'ajouté toutes seules. Puis des photos s'affichaient partout --' Donc peut être que ça l'a fait sur les pages où tu gagnes des points J'ai eu le coup hier, je n'arrivais plus à modifier et à un moment je n'avais même pu accès au site ! Brochy juin 30, 2011 à 11:21 (UTC) Bug Ouais ça fait bizarre quand même 1500 pour 900 modif" sans oublier toutes les catégories ajoutées. Bizarre Wikia ^^ C'était dans l'après-midi donc surement la matinée pour eux. Brochy juin 30, 2011 à 16:10 (UTC) Anon ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? ^^ (Pas très réveiller ce soir) Le contributeur anonyme ? "Caca" (c'était le titre de sa page) avec quelques traduction en autres langues et ce que ça signifie. Je cherche toujours le lien avec la série ^^ Ouais je pense aussi ! Dommage :/ anon 2 A d'accord j'apprend quelque chose x) Le pire c'est qu'ils doivent surement trouver ça super marrant de le faire --' Si ils veulent emm***** le monde qu'ils le fassent ailleurs ! Sérieux ? U-u y'en à a qui ils leurs manquent pas mal de cases :S Brochy juillet 1, 2011 à 11:39 (UTC) Présentation Salut Sombraline, non je ne le prend pas du tout mal, en faite il y avait un bug avant hier, donc plusieurs catégories se sont ajouté, d'ailleurs j'ai discuté ca avec Brochy. Je serais ravie de prendre un breakfast chez Tiffany's avec toi, et of course squatter le Gershwin Theater, on est d'accord su plusieurs chose!!! XD mais pour Blaine c'est pas que je le détèste, son coté saint nitouche, au début comme tu le dit dans ta présentation est un peu bizarre, a part ca j' adddddoooooorrrrreeeeeee!!! Ton ami Soap star P.S: à quel heure tu veux pour le petit déj' chez Tiffany's??? ^o^ Slt Sombraline tu m'as toujours pas répondu -_-""" est ce que tu te connectes plus??? ou bien c'est que t'as pas envie de me parler XD!!!! ( autre chose a chaque fois que je me connecte pour faire des modifications il y a toujours un bug exemple le diaporama de Dianna Agron apparait et disparait au moins une trentaine de fois a chaque fois que je veux ajouter une seule photo, pour les sections cast, episodes, musiques si je veux faire quelques modifications a chaque fois une lettre disparait jusqu'a ce que le texte entier disparaisse, et voila la meilleure partie quand je veux ajouter une catégorie, tout les catégories s'ajoutent ) là ca me tue XoX à chaque fois je dois supprimer les modifications et me déconnecter Salutations Re re: présentation wooooowwwwwwoooooooowwwwwwwoooo!!! dsl j'ai appris la morale XD(j'rigole) mon pc est en parfait état je viens de l'acheter la semaine derniere ^o^ mais on dirait que le problème du wiki ne pose pas depuis ce matin donc je crois que c'est plus grave, et dsl je savais pas que t'étais en internat, bonne chance pour tes études Soap star KISSES Sérieux ? Ca c'est réellement vraiment passer ? Y'a des photos ou des vidéos déjà où c'est twitter ? YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH Brochy juillet 3, 2011 à 21:28 (UTC) (Tu aurais mis What Else, j'aurais dit George Clooney ^^) Brochy juillet 3, 2011 à 21:28 (UTC) Dès que tu vois les photos met moi les liens please :) Je craque aussi *_* Exploser dans le genre, plus de 500 twitts la minute ? ^^ On va entendre parler longtemps (tant mieux :D) Reste avec moi !!! Je suis tombé sur le twitter de Naya Rivera (je sais pas trop comment) et j'ai cliqué sur un truc et j'ai vu plein de trucs sur "Heya" et effectivement ça explose ! Je crois que je tiendrais pas jusque là (les 2 semaines à se coucher à 2h Du mat' se ressentent maintenant ^^) J'ai hâaate de voir ça :) MERCI ! grâce à toi j'ai compris un peu le fonctionnement de Twitter et c'est vrai quand tu tapes "theykissed" y'en a de partout ! M.AJ : Ouais elle est très floue. Je vais me contenter de ça ce soir x) Twiitter Mieux vaut tard que jamais !! Là Twitter et Tumblr explosent déjà. J'imagine que sur le net ça va parlait que de ça (tout du moins les sites sur Glee). Ca va faire plus de remous que Dianna et son T-Shirt : ) PS : J'ai pas eu le courage de regarder NoN en VF ce soir, déjà qu'en VO je voulais pleurer tellement quec 'était navrant là j'ai eu peur que je n'y survive pas. Brittana Kiss Bon les minettes qui crie durant toute la vidéo m'ont légérement exploser le tympan --' Mais *_* j'adore x) Ryan y'a pas du trop l'aimé je pense. Déjà que je ne pense pas qu'au début il était pour faire du Brittana, bah alors là, y'a pas du se sentir bien. Ta tension est redevenue normale ? ^^ Et y'a aucune réaction pour l'instant de Darren, Chris ou Naya sur Twitter ? Brochy juillet 4, 2011 à 09:26 (UTC) Twitter (CR ?) Ah ça ils devaient pas être très frais au réveil ce matin xD J'aimerais bien avoir leur réaction sur "l'engouement" qu'il y a eu. Ils devaient s'attendre à ce que ça fasse beaucoup de bruits, pour l'instant il y'a eu sur les "sites communautaires" (c'est peut être pas le bon mot :P) j'ai hâte d'en entendre parler ailleurs :) D'ailleurs je ne pense pas que Naya & Heather c'était prémedité (surement un problème au niveau de l'orthographe) on dirait que Heather & Chris ont l'air surpris de l'arrivée de Naya sur scène ! Par contre Darren, j'aime bien (O.M.G miracle) comment il s'est jeté sur Chris pour l'embrasser ^^ Brochy juillet 4, 2011 à 10:01 (UTC) Skit Désolé je suis pas très réveillée ^^ Oui réseaux sociaux (toujours appeler ça communautaires --') en tout as ça a rendu les fans hystériques x) Darren en plus avait prévenu qu'il aurait une surprise ! Chris aurait pu s'en douter mais .. non apparemment ^^ Le Glee Live se termine un peu en "on fait ce qu'on veut" alors qu'un moment ils étaient "bridés". Je sais pas si l'année prochaine si il y a de nouveau le Glee Tour, on aura droit à des skits. Sinon j'ai trouvé le duo HeMo / Darren sympa (2 compliments sur lui en 2 commentaires !). Peut être qu'on pourra en voir dans la saison 3 xD Brochy juillet 4, 2011 à 10:22 (UTC) Le duo dans le sens quand ils sont ensembles avant que Chris n'arrive ou n'intervienne xD Ca pourrait me le faire aimer un peu plus xD Et ça promet de beaux moments de rigolades ! HeMo / Darren Et je pense que c'est pour ça que je pourrais l'aimer un peu plus ! Dans les Warblers on l'a vu que dans le Klaine (au niveau des relations) et comme je m'en fous pas mal ... ^^" (Pas taper) Là on aura pas de triangle / quatuor amoureux : j'aime mon ex et ma copine en même temps mais l'ex de celle-ci qui est en même temps celle de mon ex et toujours amoureux de ma copine. La seule scène Santana / Blaine a été le rayon de soleil de mon épisode (ouais bon plus grâce à Karof et Santana mais 3 compliments sur lui !). Bon faut pas non plus qu'il devienne un bisounours --' Brochy juillet 4, 2011 à 11:26 (UTC) Blaine Je viens de voir ça. Ironiquement on voit 1200 modifications sur le profil et il a le badge de 1500 modif je crois. Ami des bugs de Wikia, bonjour ! Faut que je vois si en français ça tient le coup aussi. La scène Mercedes / Rachel a été refaite en version "Sims" (je crois qu'on en avait parlé) elle est à MOURIR DE RIRE :D (je crois que c'est l'épisode là) Ouais mais bon bisounours, tout le monde est mon ami etc on l'a un peu avec Brittany xD Sims J'aime bien c'est la manière dont ils mettent le doigt sur les "problèmes" dans la série : Tina et son "Vous allez me laisser chanter plus de 50 secondes sans m'interrompre" ou encore Rachel qui arrête pas avec Finn (quand elle l'espionne dans un des épisodes, j'en ai pleuré tellement que c'était bien fait) Ouais Brittanay est dans sa bulle. C'est ce qui fait son charme ^^ Mais dans un sens tant mieux qu'elle devienne un peu plus intelligente, le personnage "bête" c'est marrant mais je pense pas que durant 3 saisons ça le fasse. Et là en plus, elle continue à sortir quelques phrases bien marrantes :D Demain, je veux une nouvelle "séquence Sombraline profiler" :D Brochy juillet 4, 2011 à 18:27 (UTC) Britt" Ca me gène un peu les incohérences par moment, quand tu essayes péniblement de suivre quelques choses et l'épisode suivant bam ! comme si y'avait rien eu. Bon le truc comme l'épisode de l'aclool on s'en souvient plus le lendemain ça me dérange pas ^^ Je ne peux dire que des choses positives sur Britt" de toute façon. A la fin de la saison2 on savez pas vraiment s'il était avec Artie, célibataire ou qu'elle avait envie d'être avec Santana (la 2 eme semble la plus plausible). Sauf si Ryan nous ramène une nouvelle "girlfriend" pour Santana ou un nouveau "boyfriend" pour Brittany (la 1ere est plus plausible là par contre xD ) HeMo j'ai regardé quelques interviews d'elle et elle a toujours la pêche en train de faire des blagues et tout ça :D Je me rappelle de l'une de leurs conférance cette année (je me souviens d'elle car c'est là que Ryan a ENFIN donné son accord pour du Adele dans Glee. Au final il aurait pas du ^^) et elle blagué du début à la fin mais en étant sérieuse en même temps. Une personne comme ça tu ne peux que l'aimer ^^ Brochy juillet 4, 2011 à 18:49 (UTC) Saison 2 critique Dans la saison 2, si tu loupais un épisode c'est pas trop grave, par moment ça n'avait aucun rapport avec le précédent. Alors que la 1 fallait s'accrocher et ça qui me plaisait (là c'est au niveau des "goûts" donc on peut pas trop débattre dessus xD) Les épisodes "thèmes" de la 1ere partie de la saison 2 m'ont ennuyer. EN plus c'est cresendo = Grilled Cheesus c'était passable mais sans plus, le Rocky Horror m'a porté un bon coup, le Christmas m'a achevé xD Alors que ceux de la seconde partie je les aimais bien. C'était plus "construit". Si ça se transforme en Finchel ou Wemma je pleure pendant 3 jours. Là on a pas vraiment eu de "trio" de mon point de vu parce que y'a d'un côté le Bartie, de l'autre Brittana et pas de "connexions". Explications (non je ne veux pas de Artana xD) : - Le Finnrachuinn (poétique ?) on voit confrotation Rachel / Quinn là à part une allusion dans le 2x19 de Artie sur Santana y'a rien (bon ok ils romptent à cause de ça). mais je veux dire on dirait qu'Artie n'en a rien à faire de Santana. - On a pu voir une seule fois (et encore) Brittany tirailler entre les 2 lors de Sexy. Sinon c'est Santana qui court après elle mais B. est avec Artie (2x18) ou Artie qui court après Brittany qui veut Santana (Finnchel réincarnation 2x19) Je conçois que si B. était tirailler entre les 2 tout le temps c'est du Finchel craché mais on pourrait voir une B. Qui doute (je sais pas si c'est possible) et se pose des questions. Là c'est soit Artie, soit Santana. Pour HeMo, j'ai lu qu'elle en avait pas mal bavé parce qu'elle essuyer des moqueries et qu'elle a subit la perte de son père. Mais elle a dit que ça lui a permit d'etre plus forte donc peut etre elle "positive" un peu plus. Y'a les titres du 2x21 et 2x22 : "Quatre solos et un enterrement" (très poétique) et "Les lumières de Broadway". Mais honnêtement, j'ai pas le courage de les modifier maintenant tout de suite ! Voilà mon pavé du soir :D Brochy juillet 4, 2011 à 21:19 (UTC) Chris / Triangle Je vais aller voir ça Bon je donnerais pas mon avis sur le Klaine Kiss tu le connais déjà ^^ Mais comme tu le dit c'est moins bien construit, même le Brittana ! Au bout de 10 minutes Santana passe de hétéro à lesbienne. Bon je vais pas me plaindre j'ai eu du Brittana xD L'épisode Noël je l'ai trouvé pas très intéressant, l'intrigue avec Brittany est marrante 5 minutes mais la moitié de l'épisode pas trop. L'intigue de Sue ? M'en souviens même plus x) Dieu merci comme tu dit ! Et c'est cette différence qui me fait aimer plus ce genre de trio que le Finchel+Quinn+Puck+Sam. Non j'ai du louper un mot. Elle a perdu son père mais en même temps elle subissait des moqueries au lycée (mais pas à cause de ça) Le 2x21 est excellent je trouve ! Ouais pour l'instant j'ai un poil dans la main ^^ Brochy juillet 5, 2011 à 08:41 (UTC) C'est une très bonne idée ! C achangera un peu (le jour où tu met Darren prévient moi que je n'aille plus sur la page d'accueil ^^) Y'a des rumeurs tirés d'une déclaration de Brad comme quoi Santana pourrait avoir des problèmes avec ses parents. Bon c'est des rumeurs mais j'aimerais bien. Pour l'instant on eu le père tolérant, ça serait bien de voir le contraire :) Ah ouais, m'en souvenais plus. Ca ne m'a marqué pas. J'ai bien aimé "Last Christmas". Pas la mise en scène et ce qui en suit. Mais juste la chanson sans les images elle est bien. B.I.C.O ça peut aller et j'ai bien aimé aussi l'ambiance de la fin avec la chanson. Globalement j'ai bien aimé les chansons ! Sauf celle de Will "Mr Grinch" Elle a super sympathique en plus. Et très drôle. Mais bon la terre ne tourne pas rond pour certains. Lettres de motivation pour ? ^^ Désolé si c'est quelque peu incohérent, ma soeur à son bac on le fête un peu mais moi et le champagne ça fait 3 (je ne raconte pas ma vie du tout ^^) Cameron Je ressemble vraiment à lui sauf pour la couleur des cheveux, j'en ai celle de chord oversteet (je ne sais pas le nom de la couleur, blond???? c'est pas pour les filles qu'on dit ca) et pour la danse , oui je danse de facon démesué, d'un style unique, mais je ne danse pas en touchant mes cheuveux tout le temps, comme lui, ca fait trop °w° Soap star juillet 5, 2011 à 11:43 (UTC) The Glee Project J'ai une question pour toi, est ce que tu viens juste de voir l'episode 1 pour la premiere fois, ou est ce que tu le revois une autre fois??? -_- The glee project 2 Tu vois pas l'episode entier??? ou bien tu le vois coupé, j'ai cru que vous aviez la chaine d'oxygen, parceque moi je le vois sur oxygen le jour de la diffusion dimanche à 12h parcequ'ils ont un décallage Photo blabla C'est la journée des bacs pour les soeurs ^^ Je passe en première x) (J'ai passé une classe c'est pour ça) Tu arrives à t'en sortir en faisant 2 "études parallèles" ? Au niveau de l'organisation et tout ça ? Quel hasard ! La photo du Wikia anglais est un peu "too much" une un peu plus sobre ça serait bien (si tu vois ce que je veux dire) La blague du Pinocchio ?? (du louper quelque chose) J'ai vu pour la page anectodes. Crée un page à part ça serait trop bizarre. En essayant de les classer comme proposer ça peut être pas mal :D Oui ça serait pas mal puisqu'en plus ça reprendrait le cliché "parents bourges = parents coincés" et on pourrait voir comment ça évolue. Et puis elle devra se trouver un endroit où vivre et tout ça (bon je part loin là) Brochy juillet 5, 2011 à 14:08 (UTC) GP Slt sombraline je vais te donner un site tu pourra voir tout les episode de the glee project, je l'ai testé il est géniale, tu pourra rester en contact avec la show, le nouvel episode est diffusé dans le site un jour apres la diffusion sur oxygen http://www.hulu.com/ il y aussi les episodes bonus donc j'espere que ca te plaira Soap star Parlotage Quand il fait du play back il juste excellent :) Moi je l'aime bien ^^ Enfin sur certaines chansons pas toute ! Bien penser ! C'est vrai que j'ai entendu dire que y'avait une année de medecine plus "relax" (la moitié de ma famille est dans la médecine ^^). C'est sur que si tu bosses pas, tu es un peu dans la m**** ! L :) Parce que moi et les matières scientifiques ça le fait pas et j'aime bien les langues (bien que mon anglais n'est pas excellent). J'envisage d'ailleurs un master après :) Ouais la pinocchio sa passerait pas ^^ Ouais ça peut être bien :D Mais comme tu l'as dit la série n'est pas "logique" :) Mais si c'est Dave qui se fait rejetté, là ça serait trop "gros" je veux dire on aurait le père qui parait macho qui accepte son fils et le père compéhensif qui le rejette --' M.A.J : Bon ce que je vais te dire va te paraître étrange, et non je n'ai pas trop bu avant que tu te le demandes, mais : QUI A CHANGE LA PHOTO DE DARREN ? L'ancienne était beaucoup mieux (ne relis pas 5 fois, il n'y a pas d'erreur ^^) Celle là paraît très ... bizarre Bla bla Sur certaines chansons seulement celle avec David Guetta est pas mal du tout ! Mais au bout d'un moment ça devient lassant. Merci :) Ah les maths ! J'en ai pu l'année prochaine ! Nouvelle réforme ! Ah d'accord ! Mais celle là je sais pas son visage est bizarre --' Ouais celle de Naya est bien :D Chord il fait pas beaucoup de sortie mais je vais voir si j'en trouve une belle ;) J'ai modifié le nom des épisodes je me lance pour les modifier sur les pages perso ! Blba Pas de bac maths ! Ca me soualge mais dans un sens c'est dommage, même si je n'utiliserais jamais la triogonométrie dans ma vie, certains truc servent ou développe la logique ! J'ai vu ^^ Les choses les plus simples sont les meilleures :) Finalement, je suis fatiguée et promis je les fait demain ;) Bac T'inquiètes je comprend ce que tu veux dire ;) Bon il nous reste la physique et la svt mais ça sera des trucs pas très scientifique (merci mon dieu). La philo il compte mettre une heure dès la seconde à partir de l'année prochaine ou dans 2 ans. Ca risque d'être un carnage. Tandis que moi l'année prochiane j'en aurais une heure toutes les 2 semaines comme ceux qui font ES ou S :S Brochy juillet 6, 2011 à 10:22 (UTC) M.A.J : J'ai mis tout à jours au niveau des noms des épisodes (bon certains personnages très secondaires sont surement passer à la trappe mais je vais voir pour les faire après) et j'ai fait une partie de la saison 2 pour Will. Je mériterais une médaille ^^ Médaille - *te remercie chaleureusement, fond en larmes* J'ai vu que y'avait Mike a faire aussi mais lui c'est assez rapide. Y'a aussi la saison 1 de certains personnages à compléter --' (mon cher Will c'est juste un résumé dans les grandes largeurs) là je vais juste faire lépisode 13 pour lui et je m'arrêterais là pour aujourd'hui. Ca craint beaucoup même ! En plus, c'est sans compter les absences et tout ça. Ca nous permet d'avoir des bases mais après, quand tu passes à 8 heures par semaines en terminale c'est dur quoi :S Brochy juillet 6, 2011 à 13:21 (UTC) M.A.J : Je vais me taper la tête les murs. Je me suis rendu compte que pas mal des "anecTodes" au lieu de "anecDotes" c'était moi --' Va réparer la boulette Médaille Merci :D Elle est très classe ! Comment tu l'as fait (avec le truc des badges ?) :D J'ADORE ! Il sert à quoi dans B.T.W déjà ? ^^" Au moins ça sera très rapide à faire :) 32 anecTodes en tout, la prochaine fois je me réveillerais Bon courage pour la mise en page ;D découverte Ah d'accord. j'aime bien en tout cas :) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah oui c'est vrai. Ca m'a énormément marquer comme tu peux le constater (Ironie quand tu nous tient) J'avais complètement oublié le TGP. J'ai regardé et je l'ai pas trouvé --' Ils font c**** ! PS : J'ai commencé à regarder le 2x17 en français c'est pas un si gros massacre. League of Doom devient "La ligue des bourreaux (d'où le titre :P) LOD Ouep :P Sauf que je m'en souviens plus xD (Je ne suis A.B.S.O.L.U.M.E.N.T pas un boulet ^^) j'ai écouté que d'une oreille mais promis demain, je te les donne :) Je sais que Terri c'est "la vipère (?)", Dustin "Sergent (?)" et Sandy "(?) rose". D'une grande aide non ? (Ironie encore) Brochy juillet 6, 2011 à 21:36 (UTC) Alors Sandy : La Baïonette rose Terri : La vipère lubrique Dustin : Sergent "Gueule D'amour" LOD Que veux tu c'est de la VF. Le pire tu veux savoir ? La scène Santana / Karof est juste un massacre que je vais probablement en pleurer. Je vais aller m'écouter 3,4 fois la scène en VO ou sinon je crois que j'arrête Glee là ... M.A.J : Bon visionnage. Y'a Darren dedans je parie ^^ M.A.J 2 : Tu sais je viens seulement de capter que c'était HP le film ^^ J'avais compris un truc comme AVPM x) J'ai toujours raison =D (Ou pas) HP Mon cerveau est très long ce soir. Et bah il faut un rien pour que Twitter s'affolle. J'ai vu sur youtube qu'on pouvait le suivre en live mais je l'ai pas fait j'aurais rien compris --' HP live La grande classe ^^ Tu pourras même le raconter à tes petits-enfants (a) Je ne connais pas du tout son speach :S Ils ont moins "d'accent" que les américains mais je suis plus habitué à l'accent des 'ricains que des anglais (merci qui ? Merci Glee :P) Brochy juillet 8, 2011 à 10:44 (UTC) Slushie Je viens de me rendre compte qu'en fait j'avais déjà bu / Mangé pas mal de "sortes" de slushies sauf que je savais pas que c'était ça et que j'appelais ça "une glace à eau" *très honte*. Le côté sucré on le sent pas mais comme tu le dit, c'est le truc froid qui fait bien mal à la tête après. Très belle expression de Chris (comme d'hab ^^) Brochy juillet 8, 2011 à 14:08 (UTC) MA.J : Je crois que tu vas faire la danse de la pluie : Le personnage d'Holly Holiday n'est pas sur de revenir dans la saison 3. Gwyneth a dit : "Même si c’est le meilleur job que j’ai jamais eu, je ne sais si je devrais y retourner. Il faudra qu’ils me forcent la main." Et aussi Kristin Chenoweth (alias April) ne devrait pas être de retour dans cette nouvelle saison, tout simplement pour des raisons scénaristiques. *danse de la pluie* Granité J'adore croquer les glaçons aussi :) Je ne suis pas la seule YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAH ! Faut pas en demander trop quand même hein :P C'est déjà une bonne base ! Brochy juillet 8, 2011 à 19:50 (UTC) M.A.J : J'ai écouté la version originale de "Candles" et là je remercie les Warblers d'avoir chanté ça pour me l'avoir fait dévouverte :D C'est juste excellent. Et là j'affirme que la version des Warblers est un massacre :) Candles Ils ont du souffrir tout les 2. Mais c'est vrai que se "l'auto lancer" il faut le faire. Chris avait peut être une "prime de risque" xP Bizarrement c'est une des rares chansons des Warblers que j'aime bien mais les voix ne sont pas terribles celle de Chris est largement au dessus de celle de Darren. Ouais bah moi je suis pas vraiment objective vu que je trouve qu'ils ne servent à rien :P Mais seulement dans H.S.L et teenage je les aime bien. A partir de Bills, bills, bills j'ai plus trop apprécier (Silly Love Songs un peu? C'est ma préféré d'eux) J'ai honte de moi mais c'est quoi la différence ? ^^" Avec la version studio ? A part qu'on dirait que la voix de Chris est moins forte. Sur le "Nothing But Your Sorry" il est parti en c******. La phrase d'avant aussi ils sont partis en live --' J'arrive pas à oublier que c'est Darren :S ^^ - *tente de te réanimer* c'est ce qui s'appelle une erreur mortelle. N'écoute jamais la voix de Blaine en VF. Certes, elle est beaucoup mieux que certaines voix (n'écoute J.A.M.A.I.S beiste) mais quand même c'est horrible. PS : Je suis obliger d'écouter la version originale de Candles plein de fois pour m'enlever la partie où il y a "Nothing But Your Sorry" Thanks xP Voix / Cher Sa voix est trop aigûe pour ce style de chansons. Et comme tu le dit, sur cette chanson les 2 en mêmes temps ça ne le fait pas --' Après le désormais célèbre "Nothing But Your Sorry", a la fin du couplet ils font une note ensemble alors que Darren reste "normal" et on va dire "bas" Chris lui part en "aigüe totale" :S J'ai jamais vraiment aimé les VA aussi alors ^^" Meilleur chanteur masculin quand même pas ^^ Bon il a une belle voix (il va neigé) mais de là à le dire. Pour moi c'est Kevin ensuite Cory et ensuite Darren. Mark serait devant si il chantait plus :P Voilà tu as bien résumé. Le ton je crois que c'est ça qui me désespèr ele plus. Les scènes tristes paraissent joyeuse et vice-versa. Le pire c'est les 2 premiers épisodes de la saison 2. 1) Les traductions sont pourries. (Le "Leave Brittany alone" devient "Tout doux le roquet" --""""") 2) Les voix changent d'un épisode à l'autre. Sinon la rumeur veut que l'épisode musical de la saison 3 soit consacré à ... Cher. *S'auto-assome avec une casserole* Ok c'est une grande star mais j'arrive même pas à me souvenir de ce quelle chante --' (Inculte je sais) Brochy juillet 9, 2011 à 12:43 (UTC) Ptit problème Je peux savoir ce qui ne va pas avec les pages de presentations les photos couvrent une partie du texte o.O Soap star juillet 9, 2011 à 15:15 (UTC) OK!!! merci :p Glee saison 3 Juste une autre petite question, y a t il du nouveaux a propos des nouvelles qui joueront Rebecca et Marylin (leur identité)??? je veux pas attendre Soap star juillet 9, 2011 à 15:28 (UTC) Hommage J'ai vu ça :) (Faut dire que je suis le site depuis près d'un an maintenant, sans une petite visite quotidienne ça va pas ^^) je vais peut être voir ça après ou demain ^^ On d'accord : Lea a une belle voix. Mais des fois trop c'est trop ^^ Bon dans la saison 2 elle a eu moins de solos je crois. Elle peut chanter aussi bien du Beyoncé, que Katy Perry ou du Broadway. Mark j'aime bien son timbre, bon c'est pas un grand chanteur (faut d'ailleurs que je regarde combien d'album il a vendu). Je n'ai aucune idée de qui c'est Bruce S. ^^ Ah ouais Beatles ou Queen *rêve*. Rumors m'a pas dérangé j'aime bien comme style de musique. Mais si on me met genre des classiques ou autres trucs dans genre comme Funeral *baille à son tour*là je zappe l'épisode entier. Tiens en parlant de ça, j'ai vu que pas mal de "critiques" s'était plaint (trou noir sur l'orthographe) que pour le dernier épisode, il y'est eu un numéro de "Wicked" et une autre chanson moins moderne (le mash(up). (Petits H.S) En gros ça disait, que déjà l'épisode n'est pas extra et que si en plus les chansons n'étaient pas connus du public majoritaite (les jeunes) c'était encore plus nul Pour en revenir à Cher, je pense pas que ça soit une si bonne idée. Je crois qu'on pourrait avoir un épisode hommage pire que celui de Britney Brochy juillet 9, 2011 à 15:40 (UTC) Musiques Ouais Back To Black j'avais aimé un peu. Ca correspond bien au style de Naya. Principalement pour ça (qu'il y est les comédies musicales) que je me suis un peu -beaucoup- emm*****. C'est vraiment pas mon style (d'ailleurs j'ai jamais écouté My Man xD) Justement, la série n'est pas censer "casser" les stéréotypes ? ^^ (Bon là c'est pas vraiment un). Au lieu de nous mettre 2 fans de comédie, un seul aurait suffit :) Je suis d'accord aussi ! Il en faut pour tout le monde. C'est assez bien doser :) Sauf quand tu as le droit à l'intégrale d'un épisode consacré au même style (Rumeurs, Funk -que je déteste-, etc) pas chanté aurait été une excellente solution. Sunshine qui ne sert absolument à rien n'est pas très convaincante et surtout son balancement de bras insupportable. Ca aurait pu. Mais ils l'ont fait à leur manière x) Là c'est vrai qu'on a pas eu de récente. Ca pourrait être bien (bien que là je suis actuellement incapable de t'en sortir une xD). Je crois qu'ils y avaient penser mais le problème : ça coute énormément cher ! -Merci Disney !- M.A.J : Acheve moi je t'en supplie ! La chaine YouTube où je prenais la plupart des musiques à fermer ! C'est repartit pour tout refaire ! Hip hip hip : pas hourra --' Musique Oui voilà c'est les anciennes qui m'emmer**** le plus :) D'ailleurs je savais même pas jusqu'il y a une minute que Defying" c'était issue d'une comédie --' Certains stéréotypes pas tous ^^ Genre le père macho qui accepte son fils ! Ouais 2/12 c'est peu mais ce que je voulais dire c'est que ce soit les 2 "principaux" La 1 ere note de la 1ere chanson de aNon m'a achevé de toute façon. (Merci Gwyneth Paltrow d'avoir un peu remonté le truc avec Turning Tables). Vu que la soul c'est pas mon truc je me suis fait c**** mais sur Sweet" c'est sur que c'est fantastique ce qu'elle fait. Par contre là où elle m'a mis sur les 2 fesses c'est sur I Am Telling You :) Nouvelle danse de la pluie :D Rachel chantant Hakuna Matata *se roule par terre* Ca serait GENIAL !! Pas sur que Ryan veulent par contre :P Brochy juillet 10, 2011 à 17:51 (UTC) M.A.J : A d'accord ! Pour t'avoue je ne connaissais absolument pas Wicked avant Glee. Bon j'ai pas regardé mais je sais désormais que c'est une grande comédie musicale. Elles se sont pas tapées dessus sur cette chanson ? xD Ah ça, les soeurs ne comprennent jamais ^^ j'espère que tu es toujours en vie ce matin :) Re photos Ok merci beaucoup de m'avoir prévenue :) Show-ay juillet 11, 2011 à 12:41 (UTC) Gif animé Salut Je voulais te demander si on peut ajouter des gifs animés car quand j'en ajoute ils se transforme en JPEG et si oui comment faire pour qu'ils restent animés ? Merci d'avance Show-ay juillet 11, 2011 à 13:13 (UTC) Re gif C'est bon j'ai découvert qu'avec le clic gauche on pouvait les regarder . :) Show-ay juillet 11, 2011 à 14:10 (UTC) Comic Je serais là :) Tu pars où ? (Sans indiscrétion !) J'essayerais d'améliorer mon niveau d'anglais pour comprendre les plus grosses infos :P Moi c'est du 30 Juillet au 5/6 août que je serais pas là. Aucun accès à Internet là où je serais, même pas une tv ^^ Brochy juillet 11, 2011 à 17:12 (UTC) Vac Chanceuse va :D Ouais ça je vérifierais plusieurs fois avant ;) Ouais je sais je suis le site depuis quelques temps et ils mettent souvent les infos venant de "Ausiello" mais certaines se révelent fausse comme avec l'épisode Bieber où tout le monde avait cru que se serait 40 minutes consacré à lui ! Brochy juillet 11, 2011 à 17:24 (UTC) Spoilers RIB = Ryan Ian Brad ? ^^ Généralement il déduit assez bien :P Mais quand il se trompe, bah ça plait pas aux fans qui tout de suite avaient tirés des plans! Je suis en train d'essayer de trouver un lien pour voir l'épisode 4 du TGP hier (j'aime pas télécharger) mais c'est dur ^^ M.A.J: Je suis en progrès ^^ Ce qui m'intéresse c'est juste, le tournage de la vidéo et entendre Hey Soul Sister en meilleure qualité :) Et le Keep Holding On de la fin parce que jusque là ce fut un massacre pur! Mrs Hummel J'attendais ton avis justement. Je suis perdue dessus aussi. A part qu'elle a été mariée à Burt et est décédée quand Kurt avait 8 ans on n'en sait pas plus :S Je suis pour la "virer" pour le moment. Et si on en apprend plus on la refera. Sinon à ce rythme là, on crée une page pour le père de Finn, pour les pères de Rachel etc Brochy juillet 12, 2011 à 11:06 (UTC) Ouais elle avait été crée mais j'ai pas compris pourquoi. On avait crée les pages pour son frère et sa soeur mais de là à créer une page sur sa famille --' Dans ce cas c'est comme pour les perso, on le fait pour tout les personnages ! Alors qu'on ne sait rien sur eux :S M.A.J : J'ai pas supprimé la page Evans. Je ne sais pas comment elle s'appelle en fait ! Je pense soit un cancer ou à une maladie. Les pères de Rachel honnêtement je serais plus contre, je veux dire on ne les a jamais vu (contrairement au père de Dave) un peu comme la mère de Kurt ... Mais si tu l'a fait aussi bien que pour la mère de Kurt ça me va :) M.A.J 2 : J'y avais pas pensé ^^ Bon attendons dans savoir plus ;) Par contre j'ai un problème avec la page TGP. J'ai mis des vidéos mais y'a un 2 qui se ballade en plein milieu de la partie vidéo --' Je sais pas en ce moment c'est bizarre quand on met justement des vidéos ... Evans / TGP Peut être que je l'avais effacée alors ... Mais j'en ai aucun souvenir --' Ouais j'ai vu vite fait j'ai regardé la 1ere partie parce que le bottom 3 m'intéressait pas vraiment. Mais Alex et Matheus dans cet épisode --' Ils ne se sentent plus :S Brochy juillet 12, 2011 à 15:25 (UTC) TGP Ma source dit la même chose ! Et j'ai vu aussi de fortes rumeurs sur Damian. Pour Samuel, ma source me dit que sa source est plutôt fiable ! Donc je pense que ça sera lui. J'aurais préférais Damian. Sa voix on l'a pas dans la série. Et là on sait déjà que Sue va se moquer de Sam" pour ses cheveux :S TGP c pas vraiiiii bouhouuuu!! :( "je suis mort" tu me montre la source plz et je vais effacer le commentaire apres Donc ca ne vallait meme pas la peine de rester debout devant la chaine d'oxygen juqu'a minuit pour regarder le show mais ils n'en sont pas sure c'est ce que tu veux dire par la!!! plz fait moi faveur et dit moi qu'ils n'en sont pas sure des fois ils divulguent n'importe quoi!!! Source Me l'a pas dit ^^ Mais la personne qui l'a dévoilé sur GF est celle qui me l'a dit avant qu'elle le mette sur le site ^^ On se parle en dehors du site et elle me l'a révélée. Mais elle avait pas vu le "ne le mettait pas dans les commentaires" ^^ Et c'est l'un des admin du site qui à aussi découvert le nom du gagnant et l'a jugé plutôt fiable. Ca doit surement être lui à 99,99 % Brochy juillet 12, 2011 à 20:19 (UTC)